The Overactive Imagination of Erik Lehnsherr
by grimmjow'svitaminwater
Summary: a.k.a The Four Times Erik Worried About Madeline Richards and the One Time He Should Have. "Erik was going to need a tranquilizer if he was going to sleep that night." XMFC, Erik/OC.


**A/N: Okay…so…yeah. I have one big, fat, obese note to put up here…I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT TIME AND WHEN THINGS OCCURRED. Seriously. I sat here for like, 5 minutes trying to figure out when 'Charlie's Angels' came out. Then, I said to myself, "Why not just tell everyone that I can not has understanding of time?" So there you go. Anything else that I eff up, just ignore and then secretly hate on me when I'm not looking. **

**This idea was TOTALLY janked from some lovely being over at LJ who wrote about the overactive imagination of Erik Lehnsherr, but it was a Charles/Erik fic (which I fully ship, obviously) and so now, I give up all rights to the idea. **

**People asked me for some back story about Erik and Madeline, or Magento and Sentinel. So…here is the opposite of what you asked for. More confusion and questions. **

**Please enjoy my little fic right here. **

.

.

.

_The Overactive Imagination of Erik Lehnsherr_

_(a.k.a Four Times Erik Worried About Madeline Richards and the One Time He Should Have)_

.

.

.

"You know, you're almost a full-fledged stalker now, right?" If Erik wasn't a cold machine, born into tragedy and sorrow, void of most any kind of emotion at the moment, Emma's words might have cut him. Cut him _hard. _

"Hmm. You don't say." Too bad Erik was just that.

.

.

.

Ever since that fateful day in Cuba, Erik had taken it upon himself to use Emma Frost as his personal look into the lives of the children-(he can't really call them 'children' now, not after what they went through, what they saw)-_students _at the Xavier mansion. He does this every day, mostly once every day. Just to check in. Just to make Alex hasn't killed anyone yet. Make sure that Sean has broken anything expensive again. Making sure that Hank is happily enjoying his lab and being Charles' right hand man. Making sure that Madeline isn't having sex with any of them.

You know…the normal things.

He's always known. He's always had a hunch that all three of the young men previously mentioned had…_interests _in Madeline. Of course, this was to be expected. They had all acted the same way with Raven and Angel, flirting hopelessly and doing those sweet, naïve, idiotic things that teenage boys do to get the attention of pretty girls.

But this…this was a dilemma.

Madeline was now the only female in the house. She was 19 years old. She was attainable.

And she was flat-out gorgeous.

Sean had once made the joke of Raven, Angel, and Madeline being "Charlie's Angels", which was ironic and it had stuck. Dangerous, lethal, beautiful…and they did get along rather smoothly.

Until now, of course.

And now that there was no more "Charlie's Angels", no more Erik, no more 'big, happy family'…Maddie was free game. As bad as that sounded.

Erik was going to need a tranquilizer if he was going to sleep that night.

.

.

.

_Nightmare 1_

"_Hey Alex…what's that smell?" Madeline strolled into the kitchen, bathrobe tucked around her thin frame. Beads of water dripped from her hair as she took a seat at the little island in the middle. _

"_Pancakes. Okay, well, they're burnt all to hell, but pancakes...and bacon." Alex swiveled on his heels, naked from the waist up, holding two plates that were loaded with breakfast foods. He slid one over to where Madeline sat, causing a smile to flush her bright face. Before Alex set down his own plate, he reached over to retrieve two mugs already brimming with fresh-brewed coffee. Maddie's eyes grew wide with delight as the blonde handed her a gray mug. Erik's old mug. She smiled into her first sip, expression obviously showing her approval of the taste. Alex grinned, pressing his fork into the all-too crispy pancakes in front of him. _

"_So, when did you become the big brother who makes breakfast and coffee?" Madeline set the mug down on the countertop, a playful tone on her words. Alex shrugged. _

"_After all the shit we went through, and finally getting a full night's sleep that wasn't in a hospital, I thought this was…" Alex looked up from his food and took in the sight of Madeline's ear-to-ear smile, teeth on her lips in that way she always did, "…nice." _

"_It's really nice. Wonderful, actually…" Madeline didn't mean to, but…her eyes began to drift. 'When did Alex start looking _that _good without his shirt on? God, even Erik wasn't that defined' She questioned to herself, catching sight of the well-defined scar that adorned his lower abdomen. Her eyebrows knit together, trying to remember when he had gotten such a big cut…_

"_We both have our scars…" Alex's low voice cut through her thoughts, forcing a bright pink blush to find her cheeks. When his words had sunk in, Maddie reached her hand up to her face where a small pink scar found itself etched into the skin along her jaw line. _

_A calloused hand was placed on hers, both resting on her face. _

"…_they don't define us. What happened before, it doesn't define you. You can rise above it…about him." Madeline hadn't even noticed that she had gotten tears all over her pancakes. She lifted her face to meet her eyes with Alex's. _

"_There's a reason we call you Sentinel. You protected us back there…I don't know how we could repay you…" And that was when their mouths crashed together in a sudden but lustful passion. It was messy and so fast and then Maddie was in his lap and she didn't have her robe on or anything on and then she was laying on the kitchen island and Alex was on top of her and her coffee and the mug crashed on the floor…Erik's old mug…_

Drenched in cold sweat, Erik lifted himself from the sheet that his fingers had a vice grip on, his body tense and coiled in anger…

…and all he could think to himself before ripping the sheet from the bed was, "Damn it, that was _my fucking mug." _


End file.
